Melvin The Necromancer
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Do you fear pain? Melvin doesn't, as a lich pain is his power. The more damage he takes the more powerful he becomes. He wasn't always this way. Once he was human, a mere nerd playing D&D with his friends. MA LitRPG
1. Chapter 1

"You scout ahead and stumble upon a ritual held by five vampires, what do you do?" The Dungeon master said. Sir. Melvin the Paladin and servant of the god Mars, knew what he had to do.

"I point my cross bow at the highest-level vampire and fire at the head with a holy water dipped bolt." Melvin picked up the dice and rolled for accuracy. The dice landed a 20 turning into a 22 thanks to his accuracy.

"Mars shines brightly upon you the Vampire's head explodes shattered the other vampires with holy skull fragments causing shrapnel damage. As the vampire's body begins to deteriorate it burns lighting up the ritual. Roll for action." Melvin was on a roll and dropped the die again. 18, the other four vampires scored in the single digits. His party was approaching from behind.

"I draw my holy blade and holy mace from its harness to duel wield. With my sword, I decapitate the nearest vampire and attack with my mace at the next closest." He rolled scoring a seventeen, which turned into 23 due to high strength.

"You cut the head off the nearest vampire and your mace shattered the next vampire's rib cage. The other undead look on in horror and attempt to flee. What will you do?" There could be no survivors. Melvin grinned maniacally, as he rolled the die.

"I cast smite on them." He rolled a 20. This was great.

"The vampires couldn't take your holy might and are reduced to ashes. This seemed to be their plan all along. The mist of the fallen vampires pour into the summoning circle and merge with the phylactery of a lich. BlackStar the vampire Lich has joined the field. All players within 20m must roll a madness and fear check." The dungeon master said.

Melvin tossed his die hoping for another high number. He rolled a 1. "Your mind has been broken by madness and you're paralyzed by fear. What will the party do?" Melvin looked across the table. James the Rouge Elf snorted and glared at Melvin. Their wizard Markus rolled his eyes and their Orc cleric Rick just shook his head.

"We leave Sir. Melvin to his fate and retreat back to the town." They all rolled high numbers.

"Blackstar doesn't care to follow you, he has a Paladin to torture. He allows you to leave unmolested." Phil their DM said.

"Come on guys you need me I'm the highest level." Melvin said.

"The lich opens its mouth and drains you of blood and casts death touch. Do you want to cast a saving throw?" Melvin shook it was a lost cause.

"I think we are done for the day. Melvin you will have to come up with a new character and reroll later good luck." Phil said. Melvin shrugged, he glared at his party they just looked away.

"Hey, I have something fun we can do. Something that will get us laid." Melvin perked up at James' words." He looked around conspiratorially.

"I printed us off some fake IDs. My mom works at the DMV and I was able to barrow the machine." James said.

He took out a small stack of licenses wrapped in rubber bands. "You know this is illegal. We aren't 21 yet." Phil said.

"Dude, Broken Steel is in town and throwing a party at the abandoned factory. With these baby's we can get in." James said.

"Phil, we can get laid. Its Broken Steel you know every hot chick in the state will be there and horny as fuck. We have to go." Melvin said. He blinked at Phil, trying to psychically impose his will upon him. It must have worked because the guy slowly nodded his mop of curly brown hair.

"Well it looks like we agree. Let's dress out in our best cloths come up with some fake jobs and get laid." Markus said.

"Bradas do you know da way? Because, I have no idea where the factory is." Melvin said.

They all rolled their eyes at the stupid meme. "Melvin just show up at my house at midnight and I'll drive. Dad used to work there, he took me there once." Phil said, Melvin nodded.

He got home and slammed the door behind him. His crummy apartment shook a little as he busied himself with grabbing his best cloths and taking a shower. Melvin kicked Snickers off his toilet. The cat loved drinking out of toilets for some reason.

His phone chose that moment to ring. He turned off his water before he committed to a cold shower. The landlord hadn't fixed the water heater in a couple months.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" Melvin said.

"Melvin Finally, you have to call more often. I'm about ready to shoot you boy." Melvin let his mouther talk, as he fixed himself a sandwich. Better the eat now than be hungry later.

"I'm sorry love you mom, I should call you more it's, I just work a lot and don't have much time, everything gets crazy." Melvin said.

"That's ok boy, I remember what it was like at 19. Its rough and hard on your own. But you are making it and I'm proud of you. Just call me more, I love you." Melvin frowned in annoyance.

"I love you too mom. I will call you tomorrow. Me and the guys are getting ready to go see a late-night movie, so I need a shower. Love you." He hung up on her after the good bye and finished his sandwich. He kicked Snickers off the toilet, again and jumped in the cold shower quickly washing up.

After combing his hair, he blasted it with jell to keep it in place. Now, that his hair was concrete, it was time to watch youtube until 11:30.

He made it to Phil's house and hopped a few fences for his trouble. The horses weren't happy and charged at him like always. He had gotten good at making hair pin turns to dodge horses. That bit of adrenaline from a life-threatening chase woke him up.

After hopping the last fence, he was there, Phil was at his car staring at his watch. "Finally, Melvin I was going to go without you." They got in Phil's new car and made their way to the old factory. Cars covered the parking lot and the sound of music could be heard a mile away. Melvin put some earplugs in.

"People will thank you're lame if you wear those." Phil said. Melvin shrugged.

"When I'm old and can still hear, then I won't care." Melvin said. They made it in the massive line and waited for their turn to go through.

The bouncer looked tired. It was three in the morning when they made it to the front and the party was still going strong. He glanced at their IDs and let them in. "Have fun fellas." The giant of a man said with a tired grin.

Strobe lights were flashing, music was blaring, and hot chicks were dancing. They felt out of place in their stuffy business suits. Melvin shrugged and moved onto the floor. He started copying the crowd the best he could. His lanky body probably looked ridiculous, but he didn't care.

Phil and the others joined in behind him. One of the hotter chicks took noticed and started bumping up against him. "Hey, you're dressed fancy, what do you do for a living?" She said with a wink.

He looked her over and knew she wasn't from around here. She was too beautiful. A super model or something. She was half Asian and thick in all the right places. He started to focus his dancing more on her. Melvin didn't see the snickers from the other guys.

"Software engineering, mostly anti-viral software," he hoped his lie didn't have too many holes in it. Then again, the chick didn't look like she knew much about computers but with Asians you never knew.

"Oh, we got some business men, will you and your friends should come to the back room with me, for some real fun." The woman said. Melvin found himself moving despite his brain yelling at him, 'it's a trap.' It was the pillow shaped ass and bouncy titties, it had to be. Curse his desire for half Asian flesh. The others followed behind him quickly enough.

They made their way following behind her. The room they entered was darkly lit. Men and women were having sex on the floor all around them. As the slow strobe light entered this place it showed people in various displays of passion.

"Hey why don't you take some of these." She handed him a bowl of various drugs. He hesitated. "What are you afraid?" Melvin grabbed a heavy hand full and popped them in his mouth. He swallowed them down in a single gulp with a shot of Vodka. The mass of pills slammed into his stomach like a heavy weight. She looked at him and smiled.

"You should be a lot of fun in a few minutes." The woman said. Phil and the others declined the pills. "Oh, come on fellas are you going to let your friend have all the fun."

"I think we have overstayed our welcome. Its been fun but we better get out of here before anything bad happens." Melvin suddenly jerked his head to the side, it felt like something hit him. He turned and punched the wall with all his might.

"Fuck what hit me." Melvin said. The other guys in the room turned to him in confusion. He turned his head and they all appeared as horrid demons. His heart began to beat rapidly. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Some of the demons stood up and began to crowd him.

"Hey guy, maybe you should go sit down. Trish what did you give him?" One of the demons asked.

"A couple of aspirin and jelly beans nothing that should cause this. I'm not about to give a couple of kids something hard." Horns grew from her head and horrid bat wings appeared. She no longer spoke English, as the world began to get weird. The walls turned into flesh and an eye started to peak in the dimly lit room causing it to light up.

"That isn't the kitty bowl Trish. The kitty bowl has a blue lid that one has a black one." Melvin opened his mouth and started laughing. He grabbed the nearest demon by the back of the head and began to ram them into the wall. A powerful force hit him from behind. His head snapped to the side to see a horrid abomination of tentacles trying to hold him down.

The abomination's head had two obvious weaknesses. He grabbed ahold of the creature's face and drove his thumbs through its eyes sockets. The creature let go of him and he threw it into the next guy. He ducked a demon trying to lock him in a headlock and nut shot him.

Just as one of the demons smashed its fist into his face he felt his heart stop. Melvin collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

 **Skeleton POV**

They were mighty warriors trained for months fighting the forces of life. With every battle their power grew, and new weapons had been afforded them. This battle they were marching into would be a challenge like none before. This was a test to prove themselves as more than mere skeletons, but as warriors.

A door opened to reveal their foe. Ten large humanoid undead unarmored and unarmed. Grey skin and finely muscled, they looked fierce. The skeleton captain directed his five archers at the one farthest and they opened a volley. Five bolts fired and filled the creature's chest and head. Two in the eyes and three in the chest. The grey skinned creature fell to the ground. His archers reloaded for the next volley.

The captain lowered its leather covered hand three skeletal swordsmen leapt forward just as the foe became aware. This was the true test of their training. How would the enemy respond and how would he counter?

The enemy didn't disappoint. They began to serpentine to negate the effectiveness of the volley. Truly an admirable tactic. His sword skeletons cut into the shoulder of one of the grey skin nearly cutting the arm from the bone. A bolt pierced another grey skin in the thigh. His pike skeleton protected him as the battle began to fall into chaos.

 **Melvin POV**

Melvin began to regain awareness. His head was pounding from the drugs and alcohol. He had the most messed up trip. Demons, what was he in the Cthulhu campaign. How ridiculous, it felt like he was in an elevator. Must be in the car heading home. He hoped Phil wasn't too drunk. Maybe they got laid, he just wished he could remember what happened. The elevator stopped with a sudden jerk.

His eyes opened, and he noticed the world was too clear. Paramedics pulled his beaten and broken body on a gurney. The world became so clear. He felt his body, his muscles were like steel cables, and his bones felt like titanium. "Clear," electricity flowed through his chest to no avail. His heart was inert there was no bringing back the dead in his world. Even if they got it started again, his brain was dead. They began to strip his body of organs. The fake ID said he was an organ downer.

The new world became the only thing that mattered. He looked around to see others glancing about. "It seems they chose us to be slaves. How could the nobles damn us to such a fate?" One was openly weeping, his tears falling upon the ground.

Melvin started laughing to himself. A door opened, and a team of skeletons grouped up and launched a volley at one of the guys at the furthest side. They immediately began to reload. "Serpentine," Melvin yelled and pushed one of the other guys. Everyone started to panic and run.

Melvin didn't feel tired when running. His lungs sucked in air, but his heart never raced. An impact nearly took him off his feet. He looked down to see a bolt sticking out of his thigh.

A scream made him turn to the guy who lamented about nobles and fate. One of the skeleton swordsmen managed to hack at the guy's arm. It was holding together by a scrap of bone. The guy was screaming, and the skeleton cackled evilly. The green fire that was its eyes glowed ominously.

He took a step and felt the sharp pain in his leg and was overwhelmed with power. With each step he felt unimaginable pain then more power. The pain and power were becoming indivisible. He noticed that the world was slowing down. His friend's arm was starting to look like a mighty fine weapon in this situation.

Melvin took the advantage and grabbed ahold of the guys hand. He yanked him out of the way of the skeleton's finishing blow. The man screamed louder, as Melvin began to pull harder.

"Hate to say it, but I need a hand. Whether you give it, or I take it is up to you." The man looked at him like he was insane. "K, I'm taking it." Melvin made sure to move his bad leg to give himself a much-needed boost. The bone of the humorous snapped and the arm came with it.

With a turn, he smashed the end of the arm into the skeletal swordsman smashing the head off and up into concrete ceiling. The light within the skull faded and Melvin felt his muscles bulge, he felt stronger. A grin lit his face.

As he continued his momentum, he saw the archers prepare a volley in his direction. In the corner of his eye, he saw his one-armed friend. Melvin managed to duck behind his screaming friend as the bolts impacted his new meat shield. His friend wasn't looking, so good. The guy was changing colors and glowing with black energy.

Tentacle like protrusions began to poke out as eyes and mouths began to form and then sperate. The body wouldn't last much longer, and he was beginning to glow brighter. In most games that meant explosions. This guy was a grenade.

Melvin picked the guy up and threw him at the line of archers. His friend glowed brighter and exploded. Black lightning, bone fragments, and gore covered the room in the explosion. The skeletons were reduced to broken bones and shattered armor. Melvin felt his strength increase again. He began to laugh, as he felt his muscles bulge and shrink, the strength he felt was far greater than before.

A spear jammed into his stomach from a sneaky skeletal pike man. "I'm going to skull fuck you." Melvin yelled, and the skeleton balked for a moment. He grabbed ahold of the spear and snapped the handle like a grown man would a twig.

A blue screen of all things popped up with a message.

 **New skill**

 **Black Rage lv1**

 **Pain and hatred fuels your power with this skill. While in pain you enter a state of madness. An aura of hate shrouds your body causing entropy damage to all enemies near you.**

 **+5%Stats +1%/lv**

 **5 entropy dam/sec +1/lv**

 **Cost 5MP/sec +1/lv**

Melvin's eyes casually moved to the two bars he hadn't noticed before. His health bar was slowly on the decline, but his MP hadn't dropped since he got the bolt jammed in his thigh.

A cloak of black mana covered his body, and everything felt it. He dashed toward the pike man one stabbed him in the chest and it only made him angrier. The spear snapped off his skin, as he used **Black Rage** four more times. There was no end to the stack. His health dropped below 25% and he was the only one of his group left alive. One of the skeleton swordsmen casually decapitated one of his fleeing comrades.

He grabbed ahold of the pike man's head and crushed it in his grip. The boost this time was small in comparison to the others. He threw the body at the skeleton with an axe and steel armor. Melvin roared and launched himself at the last two skeletal swordsmen like a missile. Their bodies shattered under the force of his tackle.

The bones had been moving after the heads were destroyed. The commander of the skeletons had called the parts of its men to it. Through the madness he made note of the commander's profile.

 **Skeletal commander lone survivor lv25**

 **A skeletal commander that has absorbed the stats of its soldiers and gained new power. With its multiple arms it can carry many weapons.**

Melvin spotted a sword on the ground. He picked it up and threw it at the Skeletal Commander. The creature took the sword to the ribs and shrugged it off. Melvin slammed his fists together rattling the air with force.

He bent his knees and charged at the monster like a bullet. A sword cut into the side of his shoulder, as he made contacted with the monster. He cast Black Rage again. His mouth opened, and he yelled with all his hate and confusion. The pain, hate, and power kept increasing his strength, he grabbed ahold of the creature and began to punch it.

Bones cracked, and his health was slowly whittled away, as he continued to crush this undead abomination with his fists. It stabbed him with its swords and slammed its axe into the side of his head, but Melvin couldn't be denied.

He continued to crush the creature starting at the legs. Once the knees were powder the creature collapsed. Even in the haze of rage, dodging was possible. He ripped the axe from the undead grip and turned the blunt side of the axe on the creature's head. Melvin struck it again and again. Bones cracked and shatter before his might. Only when the light was gone from the creature's eyes did he stop.

Black blood and bone fragments littered the area. Strange organs covered the ground around his friend's explosion. The faces of his fellows looked up at him in lamentation of their fates. "I'm not bound by fate believe it." Melvin said and chuckled to himself. If this was a dream, then he would enjoy it. As a paladin, he had some self-healing spells.

His grey body was covered in wounds. He held up his hand and focused on his flesh knitting back together. The black aura continued to waft from his body. Bones and weapons began to turn to dust and rust rapidly. His wounds remained open and bleeding. The door opened, and a man dressed in a fine black robe.

 **Xen Rudolph lv232**

 **Apprentice Necromancer QUAC**

 **This is a necromancer that works for the Quality and Control Unit or QUAC they accel at determining if the quality of an item produced by necromantic organizations under the purview of the Black Church. This is done by taking a multitude of factors into consideration and balancing them on a scale of values. He is currently bored.**

"Disable all skills." Before Melvin was consciously aware of his actions. His five stacks of **Black Rage** turned off.

 **Unknown magic has taken control of your body**

That didn't help Melvin at all. The man looked him over then looked over at the rest of the room. He snorted and waved his hand over Melvin. Melvin felt his body push the bolt and spear head out of his body. His focus turned to the black energy filling his body. Skin closed and soon he felt not pain.

"Go to the living quarters with the others of your kind while you await your fate. You will know in two weeks whether your batch are to be broken down for spare parts or not." Melvin felt his body move despite his own protests. No mater his strength, his body took a step away from the room behind him. He couldn't even open his mouth and speak. His existence was now, devoted to following orders. He hated it.

When next he was in control of his body, he was in a room filled with hundreds of other people. They were all grey like him. Their hairless bodies were clothed, and they were in clicks talking with one another. It reminded him of high school.

They were all so, weak. None were above lv one. Speaking of levels, he had a mass of blue screens that he needed to swamp through. The clicks could wait.

He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

 **Level up STR+2**

 **Level up STR+2**

 **…**

 **Melvin Hill Lv30 next lv 53.687b**

 **Xp 26.843b**

 **Species: Undead**

 **Race: Lich**

He froze, not only was he an undead, he was the equivalent of undead royalty a lich. That only made him angrier. How dare they stuff his soul in a phylactery, where was his phylactery? His mind only needed a second to realize, they had it on hand and were more than willing to destroy it. "Shit," some of the others turned to him with raised eyebrows.

 **Age: 19Years**

 **HP 50/50**

 **MP 50/50**

 **VIT 5**

 **DEX 5**

 **STR 65**

 **END 5**

 **INT 5**

 **WIS 5**

 **WIL 5**

 **CHA 5**

 **LUK 5**

 **Stat Points 150**

This changed things. He had the potential to be truly powerful. Though, there were a ton more screens to flip through.

 **Black Rage lv up x12**

 **Black Rage lv12**

 **You have gathered your rage and made it a worthy weapon. Beware your enemies will become wary and your allies fearful.**

 **+17% stats**

 **17 Entropy Area Dam**

 **Cost 17MP/sec**

 **New skill**

 **Pain resistance lv1**

 **You know pain, through torture and agony there is a shining light at the end. By focusing on that light, you can begin to tolerate the tortures of the flesh.**

 **+1% pain resistance**

 **New skill**

 **Devastation lv10**

 **Your strength has made your body a weapon to be feared. No longer do you fight like a human you are a natural disaster, in the making.**

 **50 Phys Dam on contact +5/lv**

 **Cost 50MP/sec +5/lv**

 **New skill**

 **Dark Heal lv1**

 **Through careful observation you have learned how Black Mana can be used to heal. It may take time but soon you will be a competent healer.**

 **1HP restored/sec +1/lv**

 **Cost 5MP/sec +1/lv**

Now, he had a problem. What would he spend his points on? If he kept power leveling like he was, it wouldn't take long for his strength to become a real threat to the necromancers that controlled this place. From reading his stats he could surmise the Wil stat had something to do with resisting commands from the necromancers.

There were still a few pages to work through.

 **You have reached lv5 you may choose a perk**

 **You have 26 perk points to spend and 3 perks to choose from. In ten levels you will roll another 3 perks to choose from.**

 **Brutal Death 0/10**

 **I am become death destroyer of worlds. Your fists have gained the power to snuff out lives and snatch more than just xp. The more points placed in this perk the more effects it will gain.**

 **+5% chance to leech enemy HP, if HP is full .001% chance to add enemy HP permanently**

 **Grey March 0/10**

 **Every step you take is another for your people. Your steps grant all allies a bonus when they are on ground you have already tread.**

 **+5% to ally stats and xp**

 **Bloody Wraith 0/10**

 **You are fill with rage and will stop at nothing to destroy your enemies. When you inflict damage, you have a chance to cause bleed damage on non-undead enemies.**

 **1%chance per hit to cause bleed 1%Max enemy HP per/sec**

 **Time limit 10sec**

Melvin laughed out loud causing all the other grey skinned liches to look his way. He smiled, "sorry I got OP." He continued to laugh as they stared at him like he was an alien. He slammed 20perk points into Bloody Wraith and Brutal Death. Both were maxed out instantly. He had a one in ten thousand chances to add an enemies max HP on top of his own and 100secs of 10%max health damage on any enemy. That perk was broken.

When he really thought about it though. The apprentice necromancer waved his hand and healed Melvin instantly.

There was one screen left he clicked on it.

 **STR has reached lv50 you have gained the perk Troll Musculature physical strength is now measured on the same scale as a troll's. A troll with 1Str is equal to a human with 10Str.**

Melvin felt his body shake for a second. When he came to people were looking over him. "What are you guys looking at, I'm not interested in ugly grey corpses? Especially other men." One of them looked at him like he said something in bad taste.

"I will have you know I'm a woman." The grey bald creature said.

"I too am a masculine presenting transgendered lesbian. Perhaps, we can braid each other's hair later." They all looked at him like he was insane. Maybe, he was this could all be a dream. He looked the lot of the over. That thought was becoming less likely by the second. He would have to deal with them and the massive amount of skills and stats he now had.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. The name is Melvin Hill. I like slaying foes and hearing the lamentation of their women. Fucking their women over the corpses of said foes is a momentous past time of my people." They all looked fearful of him. He turned his head to the side. Had none of these people heard of sarcasm. Its not like they just experienced a massacre or something.

"I'm Jezebel of March, that is Franklin of Creek, and he is Bingaman of Douglass. I haven't heard of a village naming itself Hill is it near Salomon's Town." Jezebel said. This was getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

Last names were great here. The first name was your designation and the last was your address it must have made taxation and the collection of levies much easier.

As the strongest member of this new race of Lich, it was his duty to establish the pecking order and gather enough meat shields to cover him, while he makes his escape. Perhaps, he was getting duty and privilege mixed up.

A shark like grin stretched over his face. He had a ton of stat points to spend. Perhaps, **Charisma** wasn't the worst stat to put his faith in. Melvin turned his attention to Jezebel. She was one of the few members of his new race to wear a dress. It looked ridiculous on her bald and muscular form.

He like making comparisons between himself and the rest of the Lich in the room. Melvin was the same height as the others, though his chest was at least four times theirs with arms and legs like tree trunks.

Standing up to full height, he walked to the center of the room pushing all the nobody's out of his way. They gave him an ornery looked and a few dozen tried to push back, only to fall on their backs. Melvin shook his head at the plebs.

"My name is Melvin Hill and I am the strongest of our kind. I have made the decision to escape this place before the necromancers decide to break us down for parts. Those who join me will have a chance for freedom. Who's with me?" Melvin said, and was welcomed by silence.

"The nobles won't allow us to be killed so easily. If we keep praying to them and giving our mana onto them, then soon they will surely save us." He glared at Melvin with conviction. "This man is unknown to us. He speaks with an unknown accent. Don't fall for his lies." The man was dressed the most extravagant out of anyone.

"You can all die, for all I care. I'm giving you a chance to save yourselves. I don't expect all of you to take it. No, I'm sure most of you will happily go like sheep to the slaughter. Have fun with that." Melvin said.

He scanned the room. Some looked uncertain while most glared at him. "My flock won't be swayed so easily heretic." The man in question stood a head taller than Melvin at lv12. Melvin looked at the man's profile.

 **Jenson of Timber town lv12**

 **Species Undead**

 **Race Lich**

 **A Grizzled old preacher who worshipped the nobles and the holy government that rules over the people of Great Albania. He has experience swaying the fearful and won't let you lead his flock astray. He is a great political enemy.**

"Jenson if you don't bow down and yield these people to me, I will rip your head from your shoulders and smash it against a wall. You have three seconds to comply." Melvin said. He wasn't playing anymore. This was a life or death situation and religious nonsense had no place here. "Anyone who bows down to the necromancers and lets them have their way with us is an enemy."

"You are their tool. Don't you see by breaking our faith in nobles, you give them power over us." Jenson said. Melvin took a step. "Die heretic." Melvin stepped to the side as a black bolt of energy shot past him and slammed into one of their fellows. The lich's body rotted rapidly before it aged to dust.

Melvin's hands found their way around the priest's head. The lich in his way were knocked away by his bulk. He twisted snapping the spine and pulled while using devastation. Bones, muscle, and sinew popped and snapped. The Jenson's face was had a look of shock, as Melvin sent it hurdling towards a wall.

 **Jenson defeated**

 **Reward:**

 **Xp 102k**

 **+5CHA**

Melvin looked over to see the head splattered against the wall. Bloody chunks and brain matter oozed down slowly. The crowd stared at him with panic and hate.

"You seem to have confused me with some other powerful undead. Allow me to correct any misconceptions. I will kill anyone who prays to the nobles. We have gained Lichdom the epitome of the dark. The light doesn't care for your fate, they would just assume destroy you." He looked up there were several halls one was devoted to living quarters, one was built for the spell craft, and another was combat. "Those who want to survive in this new world follow me to spell practice. The rest I don't care, stay out of the way." Melvin said.

Fear was a good motivator. Melvin didn't like taking the lead. These people moved sluggishly. Anyone from his world would jump at the opertunity to learn magic. Why couldn't Phil, Marcus, James, or even Rick come here with him. It would make things so much simpler.

Who was he kidding. These noobs would die if they fought the skeletons. He survived mostly through luck and getting pissed off.

The spell craft area was a massive spanning library. There were books on various subjects, though there were limits. They could only learn initiate level texts.

Spells were put into place to encrypt high level texts. Over 90 lich were in the library. Under his gaze they picked up books and began to read. He looked over the titles. Control lesser skeletons, minor death touch, and bone craft for beginners. Melvin picked up all three and began to slowly make his way through them. It taught the worlds of the spell the the proper amount of mana needed to activate the initial stages of the spells. The spells needed to be tried in battle to gain the skills.

Jezebel walked up to him. "What you did wasn't right?" Melvin rolled his eyes.

"Results are all that matters. The priest would have questioned my every decision if I let him live. So, I didn't." Melvin said.

"How can anyone be so cold? Were you ever human?" Melvin rolled his eyes. His mother was a better manipulator than this sad woman.

"Are you going to be a problem Jezebel, should I make an example out of you?" He could see the fear in her eyes. "I didn't think so. I'm doing this because it's the fastest way to make you all effective. I'm the strongest at level thirty. I saw an apprentice in the 200s. The difference in power is too great to treat you all softly." Where were the skeletons when you needed to weed out the weak?

He had to supervise now that he learned what he wanted from the spell books. The further in they went the more like a historical text the became. He didn't care who discovered the skill and when they died. Melvin wanted the flashy deadly abilities.

It felt like he was a teacher in study hall looking over students shoulders to make sure they weren't reading porn. Shaking his head at the thought, he counted out ten who learned long range skills. Over twenty-five were learning how to turn the battle field into an undead wellspring of mana. He made a mental note to learn the ritual spells. They would be his engineering core. It would be their job to fortify their position. He went through the stacks and found a few books on defensive wards and placed them on his engineering team's desks.

"Everyone who pulled territory creation you are now battle field engineers. Your job is to alter territory to assist everyone on the field. Read the books on defensive wards, I placed on your desks." The last fifty-five were all over the place. Some had minor death touch, weapon enchantment, and dark heal. He took a book labeled dark heal and placed them on every desk that didn't have a copy.

Hours later and more conditioning, he made his way to the training hall. There were a few dials, and levers attached to a contraption that determined enemy lv, type, and quantity. He had ninety here, so he clicked lv10, skeletons, and 200.

His 25 engineers quickly began chanting their spells and went through the process of going through pop up windows. The barren land at their feet quickly became saturated with black mana. Their mana pools quickly began to increase by 25MP/sec. The effect of a multitude of liches casting a single spell. They immediately swapped to the Kinetic ward. In less than two seconds they had their full mana supply back and began casting the next ward.

The army of skeletons weren't like the ones he faced before. They were newly formed and barely armored. Their tactics included running across the field and shooting arrows randomly. There were no skeletal mages or mounted Calvary. The 55 infantry liches prepared their death touch, while the 10 artillery liches began to chant their long-range spells.

Massive ice spikes shot up in an arc landing in the skeleton army shattering and freezing the skeletons. Several of the artillery leveled up. Melvin decided to invest a few points while he had time. He added 25 to **INT** and **VIT**. Both his MP and HP increased to 950. He looked down at his hands to see them grow calloused and his skin became healthier. He dropped 45 in **DEX.**

 **New Perk**

 **Exceptional Control – You have body control that only comes around in 1 in 10. Every movement is exactly as planned. Martial skills will lv 50% faster.**

He dumped another 45 in **WIL**. Something happened it felt like his hold over his body increased by a massive degree.

 **New Perk**

 **Steel Spirit – Through hardship your spirit has been tested and your will has always won out. +50% resistance to mental control by those 100lvs above you. If your enemy is below your level negate control. If the enemy is over 100lvs above, you then this perk has no effect.**

He tossed the last ten points in **STR** , it was better to have a little more strength then to save the points. Melvin felt his muscles bulge out.

The skeletons smashed into the infantry. Death touch had negligible effect on the skeletons. It took a group of four to slay a single skeleton with the spell. Skeleton swordsmen stabbed and sliced at his soldiers only for their fellows to cast dark heal on them.

Those that survived the battle would be more than capable of taking on hordes like these in the future. It was shocking the disparity between the levels. Melvin could easily destroy this army a thousand times over and not lv up.

After the tenth of his army fell, he decided to weigh in on the battle. He activated devastation and leapt into battle. He swiped his arm through several skeletons their bones shattered at his touch. Weapons nicked and cut at his arms, so he cast dark heal. He ran into the battle.

Melvin had no armor or weapons. He had only his bod and his ever-growing might. Grabbing skeletons, he threw them into the crowd and stomped poorly armored feet. His every motion was a brutal display of power. None of his enemies had over a 100 health. A single blow was enough to destroy them.

When the last of the skeletons were dead he walked back to his soldiers. "What are we going to do about our dead?" One of them asked. Melvin turned to him.

"We burry them here and deny the necromancers more materials. Search the battle field for any armor or weapons you can find. Tomorrow we will fight them at a higher level. Engineering team, collect the bones from the battle field and organize them for later use. We may need to turn them into weapons and armor." They followed Melvin's orders and went to work. The infantry began to dig graves for the dead and continued to cast territory on their side of the field.

Days pass and the first week ended. In that time Melvin let the liches level up and collect what skills they could.

Melvin walked along the walls of the area they could maintain. The walls were solid bone. Several runes were carved into the walls. He rubbed the rough surface of the and nothing happened. He reared back his fist and smashed it into the wall.

A shield appeared around the wall and blocked out his attack. He brought his **Black Rage** skill up to 20 in preparation to break through the wall.

Melvin had his Lich lined up, his four captains stood behind him. Jezebel of Artillery, Wesker of Infantry, Robert of Engineering, and Ebenezer of accounting. In a week, these four showed leadership skills, so he promoted them above the others.

"Report," He told the four of them. Ebenezer spoke up first.

"Every man has leather armor, a shield, and a sword. One in three have a bow and quiver and one in ten have a two-handed weapon. Every soldier is on average lv20. The summons has reached the lv cap at 15 and gains have decreased significantly. We are 70 strong and ready." Ebenezer said. Melvin nodded.

"Banging dog, sunglasses go." The man did not have a pair of sunglasses, but he went anyway.

"Martial skills have been tested and formations have been drilled. I want to raise concerns, there is no way to determine what's on the other side." The man said in a monotone voice. Melvin rolled his eyes at the guy. These meat shields were becoming more trouble than they were worth.

"Jezebel, I choose you." Melvin said. This was becoming fun. He had put her in charge of Artillery because, there was little she could screw up.

"Artillery have increased their ice shard spells to lv35. They are the strongest in the army." Jezebel said.

"Bob, are my engineers ready to step out in the unknown?" Melvin asked.

"No, they think it would be better to remain here and fortify the area. They will follow, but there is a lot of protest." Robert said.

"That's good," He turned his head to see the rows of lich ready to follow beyond the wall. He pulled back his fist and activated **Black Rage x10**.

All his stats doubled, and his fist contacted the wall. The shield took form, and nothing happened. **Devastation x10** if not for the territory creation skill he couldn't use a 10-stack devastation. The kinetic field shattered, and the wall exploded. Melvin and the others leapt through the opening.

The second he saw the sun, he had to dodge bone spikes as they rained from the sky. A spike ripped through an infantry man behind him rapidly aging the lich to dust. Melvin picked up the speed and activated **Black Rage** to max.

Towers with artillery batteries turned on their fleeing army and fired just as the wall began to close behind him. Melvin took his mace from his belt. He smashed a bone spike away from himself and watched as the head of his mace rusted until dust.

Just beyond the towers was a massive forest. It would protect them from the spikes, if he just got a little closer. Branches slapped his back, as he made it to the forest. He hid behind a tree and listened for the thud of bone missiles to stop.

Some of his army made it to the forest. They made it through and continued. He ran with them a mile from the edge of the forest. Just as they were starting to calm down and count their numbers. A lv32 bear rushed their camp.

Melvin slammed into the beast and began to box it. More bears attacked the camp and began to rip his fellow lich apart with claws and teeth. "Fuck you, Winnie the Pooh." Melvin yelled, and smashed it with entropy and devastation.

 **New enemy slain**

 **Forest Bear lv32 Slain**

 **Reward**

 **Xp 170k**

 **+2VIT**

That was such a shitty reward. Three of his infantry died from that ambush alone. Melvin felt his skin grow a little tougher. He drove his fist in the side of the nearest bear and watched its brain scramble from the blow.

Melvin pointed his hand at the nearest dead bear. "Engineer team begin casting raise lesser undead on the bears we kill. We need to fortify our numbers." Wesker seemed to have lost one of his shields and Robert was busy carrying out his orders. Jezebel was too terrified of the bears to order the Artillery team and the infantry Ebenezer was busy trying to kill a bear with a war hammer.

The bears weren't the only creatures that had went out of their way to target them. Birds of all kind were dive bombing them trying to make a nuisance of themselves. Melvin smashed them away and continued dealing death blows to the bears.

It seemed like nothing here was worth anything compared to the skeletons during his first battle. Every other blow from Melvin dealt a terrible bleeding disorder that often finished the bears off in minutes. Once the last bear was killed, they began to use territory creation and cast defensive wards. The new zombie bears rose from the grave and Melvin gave them orders to defend the camp.

Nothing was going right. Bird's dive bombed their camp or shat overhead. The kinetic barrier held enough but eventually something had to give.

"Sir we are down to 30 men 5 artillery, 15 infantries, and 10 engineers. If this keeps up, we won't survive much longer. Wolves are being spotted. It seems all we can do is fortify the area and build our undead army." Ebenezer said. "Some of the men want to mutiny against you."

Melvin looked over the sorry state of his men. They were shaken by the destruction caused by the necromancer's artillery and now nature itself attacked them. If they remained, they would surely be overrun. The only way was to blitz over the mountains hopefully that would put them out of range of the command of the necromancers. Though, he still had no idea where their phylacteries were.

"Tell the men to prepare themselves to move out. We will continue on to the mountains." Just as Melvin turned his head the weight of Ebenezer's war hammer smashed him in the face. The attack cost him 400HP. His vision was obscured, and he tripped over a log and fell out of the circle of protections.

His four commanders walked up to the edge of the camp. The rest of his men prepared for a fight. All five of the artillery prepared to bombard him with ice shards.

"We are no longer your men. If you want to continue with this fool's campaign, then go ahead. We aren't going to follow you." Jezebel said. All four of them and what remained of his army stood united against him.

"Perhaps, I should have invested in Charisma. I don't think many of you will survive. Good bye, you were useful tools." Melvin said and started marching towards the mountain. Something leapt out at him from the shadows.

He snatched a limb from a nearby tree and stabbed it through the eye. It was a massive panther. Melvin ripped the limp out of the panther's eye socket.

The mountains were just ahead, he needed to escape the valley.

 **Melvin Hill Lv30 next lv 53.687b**

 **Xp 26.843b**

 **Species: Undead**

 **Race: Lich**

 **Age: 19Years**

 **Perks: Brutal Death 10/10, Bloody Wrath 10/10, Troll Musculature, Steel Spirit, Exceptional Control.**

 **HP 950/950**

 **MP 950/950**

 **VIT 52**

 **DEX 50**

 **STR 75**

 **END 5**

 **INT 50**

 **WIS 5**

 **WIL 50**

 **CHA 10**

 **LUK 5**

 **Skills**

 **Black Rage lv25**

 **Devastation lv20**

 **Dark Heal lv10**

 **Pain Resistance lv5**

 **Raise Dead lv1**

 **Control Dead lv1**

 **Death Touch lv1**

 **Territory Creation lv1**


	3. Chapter 3

Melvin had wronged the other lich. He used them to escape and they paid for it. For the life of him he couldn't feel sympathy for them or any emotion besides rage.

He glanced over his grey hands. They were muscular, and his fingers were longer than normal. His fingertips ended in black nails. Melvin felt a strength in his hands that was never present in his mortal life.

The sounds of hooves pounding the ground pricked his ears and he turned to see a massive equine. A moose charged at him. Biting and stinging insects followed behind the massive animal.

His fist found its way through the moose's skull, he used the new corpse as a club to crush the wolves coming from behind. Even with the constant xp the next level was too far away.

Blood and animal parts covered the forest floor. Birds aged and rotted to dust in the air. **Black Rage** extended killing everything around him. The trees soaked up nutrients rapidly grew then sagged with age.

His ears pricked from the twang of bow strings, he hit the deck. Arrows covered where he had been standing. A green fluid leaked from them turning the forest floor green. Vines and tree branches began to rapidly grow into a monstrosity.

"Awesome, I was getting bored killing everything sent at me. Hopefully, you guys will last a bit longer." Melvin said. When more arrows slammed into the growing monster, he took a step back in preparation for a fight.

"Foolish abomination, we won't let your evil spread any further. We have stopped your army now all that's left is you. Give up and we will make your death quick." The vines and roots spun into a large egg.

"No thanks. But do you expect me to sit and wait on this thing to hatch. Thanks for the xp." Melvin said with a grin. He slammed his fist in the growing egg unleashing **Devastation** and **Death Touch**. The black mana invaded the construct of life mana for a moment before the green mana overwhelmed his own. The green mana infested his fingertips. A blistering pain filled his arm before black mana forced the green out. A smile lit his face.

"That is so cool. Is this like a combination of **Land Creation** and **Raise Dead**. So, what exactly does it do. I understand that its an egg but of what. Is there some sort of tree monster that's about to pop out or is this how you have so many animals to throw at me?" Tendrils covered in thorns slashed at him driving him from touching the egg, again. "I wonder what the profile will say?"

 **Egg of Life lv?**

 **A spell prepared with a long-range delivery system. A random creature that once lived in the forest is summoned with a +20 to its level. If more Elven Shaman devote mana to the spell the level boost can be greater.**

Massive root stabbed into the earth and the trees around died. This egg was storing more and more power to bring about its purpose. Melvin laughed out loud.

 **"** Oh, no don't summon a powerful monster for me to destroy. If you summon something like this I might lose."

"It is too late abomination. You will die on the claws and fangs of our beast. We may have needed to sacrifice our lives, but you will die, and we will gain a victory for our people. Future generations will sing of our victory over the death himself."

Melvin began by casting territory creation. Tendrils of black mana changed into snakes and dove into the ground.Will and imagination had a lot to do with magic.

He didn't have a weapon besides the branch in his hand he used against the panther. His best bet for survival was to take advantage of the time he had.

Green lightning began to shoot around the egg as it began to expand. All the forest around Melvin was dead and the egg grew ever larger. It was the size of a small house now. Whatever was inside was going to be a giant.

The elves collapsed finally revealing themselves to Melvin. It seemed the Egg wasn't satisfied only draining the trees. Small parasitic vines grew off their bodies releasing green mana for the egg to absorb.

"What a greedy thing you are. Sucking your allies dry and still after all this time you keep getting bigger." Melvin said. The egg had grown to the size of a two-story house. He honestly couldn't wait to see what the inside.

A crack split the egg down the middle. "For thousands of years, I slumbered waiting for a spell to allow my return to this world. Yet my only challenger is a pathetic dead man." **Dark Heal** had long since healed the scratch from the eggs thorny vine whips.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The egg fell away revealing a man-sized humanoid. This creature had butterfly wings and green skin. He had four solid purple eyes and antennae. With a flap of his wings a powder filled the air only to die and turn to dust when it neared him.

When it saw the effect, its head turned to the side.

"I see you aren't one of the Elven. No, you are a creature not from this land. Let's see how you swap hands." The creature said.

 **Mobius The Enchanting Forest Moth lv150**

 **Legendary Life Mage**

 **A Legendary Shaman who attempted to challenge the gods and lost. He was chopped into pieces and made fertilizer for the forest. Warning if this monster escapes, he will gain levels at an incredible rate.**

Melvin concentrated **Black Rage** around his skin to amp up the effectiveness of the skill. He multiplied the skill by 10 making use of his territory.

"Interesting a worm wishes to challenge me. Well it has been a long time since I got down and dirty. I hope you aren't too fragile." Mobius said.

Melvin kicked off the ground throwing up dirt and planted his fist in the bridge of Mobius's nose. Mobius's eyes widened, and he clutched his face. His face changed colors and he stepped back clutching his face.

"Dude, are you ok." Melvin asked.

"Oh, god my nose why does this hurt so much. Your lv30 this shouldn't hurt." Mobius yelled between sobs.

"Man, I'm starting to feel bad. We can do this another time. You don't really seem to be ready. We can do this again another time." Melvin suggested. He let out a sigh realizing, he would lose all that sweet xp. If this guy wasn't so pathetic, he would have finished him already.

"I got you." Mobius blew a heavy fog of poison in Melvin's face.

His eyes were full of poisonous dust and his lungs burned horrible. A heavy blow slammed into his chest and knocked him skidding across the ground.

"What the fuck?" Melvin yelled as he tried to get up. **Dark Heal** did nothing to clear his vision.

"Fooled you. You should have taken me more seriously. Now, I can finish you at my leisure." **Black Rage** stacked 20 as he smashed the ground and dragged his body up. A blow knocked him away from his territory.

Sharp spikes ripped through his body, as a tree crushed him. Pain, the spikes began to grow roots through his body and began to drain his mana supply. He continued to rev up **Black Rage** as his pain and rage grew. The world began to rot and age around him as entropy damage increased.

Another blow hit him from behind, as he ripped the spikes form his body. Melvin spun around and grabbed ahold of Mobius. His hand moved gripping a wing and ripping it off. The sound of tearing flesh was music to his ears.

"You bastard, I'm," Melvin smashed his fist repeatedly against Mobius's body. It sounded like a child punching mud. It felt warm and wet bones shattered and Melvin felt mana filled organs ripping them out. He crushed them to pulp.

Melvin stabbed his fingers through Mobius's eye sockets crushing them. He dropped the butterfly man and stomped Mobius repeatedly. There was no increase in xp and no matter how much damage he did, the monster wouldn't die. Melvin crushed the creature's skull and walked on.

As he moved through the woods towards the mountains bumped into trees constantly. He was forced to use his tree branch to find his path. He crushed the monsters in his way and walked on. Bird's died from his **Black Rage** dropping like rain.

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

Wasps, hornets, and dragon flies, they attacked him in their hundreds of thousands. He continued his way to where he thought the mountains were. Melvin could have already been turned around, but it didn't matter. He was growing stronger.

Black mana turned into small humanoid dolls and leapt into some of the downed birds. With that **Raise Undead** was cast. He immediately cast **Control Undead**. Small strings of black mana leapt from his body and attached to the zombie birds.

With the connections, he regained sight through the birds. So, he continued towards the mountains in the distance.

 **Fanfiction only Event**

Something pulled him, "We summon you, slayer of evil. Most powerful and deadly lord of light, we face the most dangerous dark lord in generations. Come we summon you ultimate and glorious savior of the righteous." It pulled at Melvin, he smiled and let his body and phylactery follow the summons.

He appeared in a room surrounded by robed people. Melvin reached down and picked up the small black gem that contained his soul.

"My word, he's naked is that his dick." A shocked middle aged red head yelled. Melvin questioned his decision immediately.

"Are you the great Lord of Light we summoned to slay the evil Dark Wizard Voldemort?" A robed man with a magnificent beard said.

"I was a Lord of Light at one point. But, I quit that job. Too much travel too little pay. I have a real job now. I'm a military commander." Melvin said. The robed man brushed his beard and nodded.

"Sir, can I have a word." A greasy man said. "We don't know if he is really a lord of light. He feels darker than the dark lord. If he was ever a light lord, then he must have fallen."

"Severus you may have a point. Why do you have an aura of darkness and are those zombie birds?" Melvin was on them before the old man could blink. He snapped the old man's neck and punched a hole through the greasy man's face. His birds immediately attacked the women.

Melvin pulled the wand from the old man's hand and suddenly felt a powerful source of Black Mana. He snapped the wand into chewable portions and swallowed the remains.

Through the act of devouring a Legendary Item your Wisdom has increased by 200.

WIS 205

You have gained the following random perks.

 **Dark Reactor** – Power natural radiates from your body. There is no end to the energy your body produces. X2 MPR

 **Soul Syphon** – The destruction of other grants you a chance to bolster your MPR. 0.01% chance to add an enemies MPR to your own.

 **Bone Collector** – The more skeletal undead you have in your army the more your MPR rises. +1%MPR per skeletal creature.

He thought about raising the fools who summoned him but thought better of it. Better to let sleeping dogs lie. Melvin was free in a brand-new world all powers intact. Not to mention he had his genitals back.

After collecting the least damaged robe from the dead bodies he made his way outside. "It seems they weren't able to summon a lord of light after all. This is for Dumbledore Avada Kadavra." An angry ginger said. Melvin leaned to the side and walked up to the man. The man looked overly frightened for some reason.

"I'm new to this little world mortal, if you lead me to civilization I will spare you. Perhaps, I will see to the death of your current dark lord." The man glared at Melvin.

"Constant Vigilance," The man yelled and pulled a hidden wand only to send a blasting curse against the side of the castle wall. "My god." The man said.

"No, I'm just a man who stepped out of one battle field into another. It just so happens that none of you are a threat to me." Now that he was getting adjusted to looking through the eyes of his bird's Melvin could tell the man's level was below lv10. Killing him would give Melvin nothing.

"I'm sorry about the deaths of my summoners. They caught me at a troubled time. Go, see to their bodies, I will let myself out." Melvin said, and vanished from the man's sight through speed.

He was roughly a hundred times stronger than when he was human. Melvin knew that, he slew bears and panthers with little issue. "Sir, are you done with the ritual." Melvin stepped from his thoughts at the boy's words.

"I'm sorry young man, do you have me confused with someone else?" Melvin asked. The boy was around 15 with thick glasses and a shaggy haircut.

"Sorry, I thought you were the headmaster. Do you know when he will be available?" Melvin smiled he hadn't meant to kill the old man. Though, he was wearing the man's robe.

"I'm sorry, he didn't survive the ritual. He and the other participants will be taken care of shortly. I would advise you to keep their deaths a secret." The boy's eyes widened in horror. Melvin put a finger to his lips.

Melvin made his way out of the castle. The lake sure was beautiful. The mermaids leapt from the black lake and waved at the new comer. He happily waved back. There was so much to look forward to in this new world.

 **Melvin Hill Lv34 next lv 858.992b**

 **Xp 429.496b**

 **Species: Undead**

 **Race: Lich**

 **Age: 19Years**

 **Perks: Brutal Death 10/10, Bloody Wrath 10/10, Troll Musculature, Steel Spirit, Exceptional Control, Dark Reactor, Soul Siphon, Bone Collector.**

 **HP 950/950**

 **MP 950/950**

 **VIT 56**

 **DEX 53**

 **STR 80**

 **END 10**

 **INT 53**

 **WIS 205**

 **WIL 52**

 **CHA 16**

 **LUK 12**

 **Stat Points 20**

 **Skills**

 **Black Rage lv32**

 **Devastation lv25**

 **Dark Heal lv12**

 **Pain Resistance lv15**

 **Raise Dead lv2**

 **Control Dead lv2**

 **Death Touch lv4**

 **Territory Creation lv5**

 **Bone Craft lv1**

 **That's a wrap**

It was a little short, but this is the divergence between my actual book and fanfiction. If you want to read the rest of my story chapter, then go to royalroad Ultimatedaywriter Titled QUAC. I might change it to Melvin the Necromancer later.


	4. Chapter 4

This world was awesome, it was just like his old one but Wizard's, Ghoul's, Devils, and so much more. He had found, so many clues and hints to possibilities.

Melvin was currently drinking at a man's bar. It was tended by another Dumbledore but a bartender version.

The man had tear streaks running down his face from the death of his brother. He still came into work. It was fortunate they had an open casket. They only had to turn the old man's head back around. Easy peasey, Snape, that man had been fisted in the face. His students also gave him an open casket. They claimed it was what he would've wanted.

"Would you like another sir?" Melvin nodded fresh fire whisky filled his glass. "If I may ask, why are you drinking so much. You don't seem sad about my brother's passing."

"I'm from America the legal drinking age is 21 and I'm 19. I wanted to get drunk. I heard that this Voldemort guy is on the war path. With your brother dead, the man has little to fear it seems." Melvin said. The old man nodded sadly.

"You shouldn't say his name. There is a taboo he used during the first war. If he starts if back up it can lead the death eaters to you. Though, I doubt even they would be depraved enough to attack a blind wizard." Dumbledore said.

"Yea, my blindness does give me a bit of pity. A privilege at times and an annoyance at others. My advice is don't look at a Mobius Butterfly up close, it will put your eyes out." Melvin said. He half wanted to return to his other world just to kill Mobius. The dust the bastard used to blind him, had melted his eyes to the point **Dark Heal** didn't help.

"I didn't know America was such a dangerous place." Melvin shrugged.

"It was nice talking to you. I'm sorry about your brother, I heard he was a good man." The bartender Dumbledore nodded.

Melvin walked outside and apparated to London. The spell only cost about 20MP. Nothing really to it, just a little focus and unpleasantness.

 **Days later**

The sad truth was Melvin had grown bored in the aftermath of his summoning. So, he decided to go looking for trouble. That's why after Territory Creation, he began to yell Voldemort repeatedly. He did it everyday to see if the taboo was in effect. This time three robed figures appeared.

"Who dares utter the Dark Lord's name?" Zombies burst from their graves and dragged the wizards to the ground. The wands were ripped from the wizard's hands and the robes and masks removed.

They looked around in horror at all the undead. None of the robed men had silver masks only silver thread in their robes.

"Master, can we eat their brains. Their delicious wizard brains, could greatly increase our power. Please master please." The zombies looked at him pleading. Melvin wanted to shake his head at his servants. After he set up residence in the new world, he visited a few grave yards and raised the dead. They all started at lv1 and worked their way up. Under Territory Creation their rotting ceased and if they weren't too far gone reversed. The more his little zombies, skeletons, and a few ghosts killed the stronger they became. They didn't absorb xp, no they took in the life essence of their foes and turned that into xp. It wasn't the cleanest process. But there was a boon to it. A portion of their xp, went to him.

"I need information from you gentlemen. If you answer me honestly, then I will let you go" Melvin said.

"Where is Voldemort?" The next batch of wizards were quickly subdued by the army of undead.

"He's at Malfoy Manor." Melvin took out a map.

"Point to where the Malfoy Manor is located." Melvin said. They pointed out an area that he hadn't searched yet.

"Here is a rock, the last one standing gets to run for it." Melvin sat on a tombstone and watched the wizards kill each other. The zombies made an opening for the last one to escape. The second he was outside the undead horde, he rammed into the wards and fell backwards. Melvin shook his head. "Kinetic wards get them every time. If they would just walk they would be fine." Melvin said over the tear of flesh and scrape of bone.

He was outside of Malfoy Manor with his horde of undead. "Any death eater you kill you may eat. Now go my army let not a scrap of flesh escape." Melvin said.

The lights of spell fire and flare of wards was an interesting show. He made his way around and smashed through a wall. "Master they are breaking through, they're inferi." A death eater said.

Melvin splattered the death eaters in his path against the walls. They really were all under lv10. It was sad that a mass-produced skeleton was much stronger than these guys. Even his own zombies were tough enough to wipe the floor with these guys.

"You are the one who has been ambushing my followers and you have the audacity to invade my home." Voldemort hissed. Melvin looked the man over. He lacked a nose, or hair, but he had a bit of **Charisma** , Melvin would give him that. "Still, you aren't without skill. Controlling an army of inferi isn't easy. Join me and I will give you a place at the table. Wealth, status, and power they can all be yours. Lend your power to me and we can have not just Britain but the world." Melvin nodded.

"You're a good negotiator. If I wasn't certain this sudden spark of diplomacy was just a ploy to kill me at a more convenient opertunity, I might give it thought. But just hypothetically. Where would you place my army to make them most effective against the resistance?" A smiled crept over Voldemort's face.

"I would place them in Hogwarts and hold the children of any dissenter hostage." Melvin shook his head. He was dealing with Wizard Hitler or Stalin.

"It's a good thing I'm here to stop you. That plan wouldn't work. This system the wizards are under is corrupt. If you were going to let's say pardon everyone and declare yourself god emperor. Now that's a goal that I could get behind. Taking hostages, screams weakness. It seems that weakness breeds weakness no matter how you try to remove it." Melvin took Voldemort by the throat and tore the man to pieces.

 **Level Up**

 **Melvin lv35**

In less than a week he had gained another level.

Smoke billowed from Voldemort's corpse. Melvin rolled his eyes at the Vampire trick. Voldemort had a bunch of Horcruxes. Soul anchors that made a mockery of Phylacteries. Its funny really. Voldemort was powerless. Melvin could destroy the soul anchors at his leisure while he explored other places.

This wizarding world could keep to its isolation. He took most of what he wanted from it already. Next stop Japan.

Tokyo had many advantages as far as Melvin was concerned. One of the best was his new job at the CCG. With a few confundus charms he fooled the administration and was in. They jammed him on a triple threat team with this old man Mado and Amon.

"Now pay attention young man, where is your quinque?" Melvin pulled the suitcase out from the trunk of the car and showed it off to the old man. It was just a quinque steel blade. Nothing fancy because, he has yet to take down a ghoul.

"They thought with my physical score this was all I needed." Mado chuckled.

"With a max score and no RC cells you were quite the catch. What made an outsider like you want to join the CCG?" Melvin thought of the most logical answer.

"To meet sexy fit women and bang them over the corpses of ghouls, sir." Melvin said, with absolute seriousness.

Amon had his mouth wide open for like half a minute while Mado cackled. "We are going to get along swimmingly. Now, investigation work is very important. By the way are you blind." Melvin had succeeded in finding a black-market witch heeler and had his eyes regrown. So, he was only partially blind now.

"My eye site is within regulation standards, when I wear glasses." Melvin said. Mado nodded.

"What do you think of the crime scene?" Melvin looked over the blood-soaked mess that once a fit Japanese man.

"I think the ghoul wasn't thinking clearly. If I were a ghoul, then I would scrape the bones clean and even crack them for merrow. Heck, I would grind the bones to meal for bread, if I had the time. What I'm getting at is, why would a predator that relies on secrecy and has only one source of food, be so wasteful and messy. Is there a chance this is a human crime made to look like a ghoul?" Melvin said.

He had his zombies adjust to his views of food processing. They were parked in Alaska hunting moose right now, but he ensured they were thorough.

"An interesting take. Though the Kagune marks on the walls exempts this from being a human on human crime. A good try." Melvin looked it over. One of the markings held straight lines, while the other tore holes in the concrete in spurts.

"There are two different Kagune. Could this have been a fight over territory and the human just a casualty of the dispute." Mado nodded.

"We will make an investigator out of you yet. The fight wasn't over territory, it was a shared meal between lovers." Mado made a look of disgust. "The parts taken are considered delicacies among ghouls. The poor bastard was slaughtered for a night on the town."

"The corpse is fresh can't we look around the alleys and try to hunt up the ghouls." Melvin said.

"Confidence will get you killed early. Its better that you follow my lead." Mado said.

Later in the car.

"Are you learning a lot?" Amon said trying to make small talk.

"Yea, I have a lot to learn about crime scenes, before I can dream of doing this solo. I just hope we fight some ghoul's soon, so I can show I'm not useless." Melvin said. He was having fun going slow and learning. Power wasn't everything.

They pulled up near an alley and Amon led the way. He watched Amon do a spin and redirect one ghoul into another. Melvin observed the male and female fight his partner watching for a chance to jump in. He stepped to the side, to dodge the tentacles kagune of a young girl. She had blue hair and black red eyes.

The woman glanced to see the girl and moved to attack Melvin. Amon smashed the male with his quinque slamming the man in the wall. "You could have made the investigation more fun. How did we find you in an alley?" Melvin muttered as he knocked the woman's foot out of place causing her to miss him with her Rinkaku. He dodged the child's pitiful attempts to skewer him from behind. A part of him just wanted the boring fight with the squishy ghouls to be over.

"Run Rin," The mother said as Melvin stabbed her in the chest.

"That way would be best." Melvin said. She ran the opposite direction right into Mado.

"You bastard Doves. We will be avenged someday." The mother said.

"Brutality," Melvin mutter as he cut off her head. His pulse wasn't moving quickly. To him the ghouls moved in slow motion.

"How did you like your first fight against live ghouls?" Mado asked.

"I just wish they were more difficult to find. We are investigators, investigation should be more difficult. Maybe, I had unreal expectations." Melvin said.

"I know the feeling but your first few fights with ghouls aren't meant to be disastrous. Don't worry, you will have plenty of detective work ahead of you." Amon said.

Melvin finished his paper work around 1AM and ventured to the 20th ward for some much-needed coffee.

Unfortunately, the sign read closed. "Hey what are you doing here?" A blue haired teen asked. One eye was covered by her hairstyle it was cute. It was a good thing the age of consent in Japan is twelve.

"I wanted coffee, but the store is closed, so I guess if will settle for the instant stuff back home. Good night young lady." She let out a sigh. I work here, if you don't make this a habit, I guess I can make you a cup. I have to stay up late tonight to finish my school work anyway." Melvin smiled.

"You are the nicest person I've ever met. Thank you so much. My name is Melvin Investigator 3rd class." She narrowed her eyes at Melvin's occupation.

"Investigator, kill many ghouls yet." Melvin thought about it. He didn't really count the family Mado located as his kills.

"No, I'm not really good at this, I could die any day. I've been thinking of changing my job. Maybe something in IT. I'm sure they could use my detective skills to find stolen IDs." Melvin said. "So, what's your name?"

"Touka Kirishima, you can excuse me if I'm not overly perky tonight. I've been at the library all afternoon and now, I have to pull an all nighter." Touka said.

"I had paper work until about an hour ago. I've had no dinner and I probably won't have breakfast. Luckily, I can subsist on coffee alone." That got a smile out of her.

"Sometimes, it feels like I live off coffee alone too. So, what made you want to be an investigator." She asked.

"I'm a super human lich that decided it would be a fun way to pass the time." She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the famous American sarcasm that we poor Japanese don't possess or understand." Touka asked.

"No," Melvin said in all seriousness. That earned him the second smirk of the night. If he didn't watch himself, he would bed the pretty waitress.

"Seriously, what happened to make you put your life on the line." Touka said, in a half bubbly, half irritated voice.

"I like mysteries and high stakes. Being an investigator, has been a dream job, if you don't count the paper work. Any human can be a ghoul, even the director of our organization. Wouldn't that be fun, if the man who oversaw CCG was a ghoul? It would be like the ultimate mystery. It almost makes me want to put a bullet in the man's head just to see." Touka had an odd look on her face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you." He took a sip. "This coffee is the best I've ever had." He said.

She took a sip of hers and made a face. "I don't think these are the right beans." She put a cub of something in her cup then took a sip keeping her eye closed. "That's much better."

"So, what career do you want to go for?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's like I never have time to think about it. I'm too busy with work and here." Melvin shrugged.

"I was the same way when I was your age. Too busy with the present to plan. Now, I work for the CCG for no good reason. The pay is great, but without my physical talents, I doubt they would have hired me. This really is a great place. I like it here. Anteiku, I think I will come here more often." Touka's eye widened in concern.

He drank the rest of his coffee and left the cup and a couple hundred yen for the cup. "See you around Touka." He called as he left.

As he walked through every alley on his was back home, he was unmolested. He made it to his apartment and reached a measure of rest that equated to his version of sleep. Melvin was never tired and could never really rest and recharge.

That's a Wrap

Check out Royal road Ultimatedaywriter Quac for more of the original story I'm still working on it. Read, fav, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Lichdom has been good to him. He can stay up forever without rest and food was a luxury not a necessity. Melvin had excellent night vision. There were many advantages to his body.

He plundered many texts from the wizarding world. He even appeared to have hair. He added a few age lines to give himself a slightly experienced look. Today was supposed to be interesting.

His life had been dull, but his Unlife was an adventure. Today he was going to investigate the binge eater with Mado and Amon. Surely, he would learn something knew about the trade.

With a few hours before he had to report in, he visited his new favorite coffee shop Anteiku. "Welcome to Anteiku." Melvin smiled and walked to an empty table. His new purple haired friend walked up with a pen.

"What do you want?" Touka said. He looked through the menu quickly.

"Two double expressos and a cup of house blend. How are you doing this morning Touka? Did you sleep well?" Melvin said. She snorted and brought him his order and a pastry.

"You complained about having nothing to eat." She said when he raised a brow.

"Thank you Touka. Do you have time to sit and talk?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Its busy, so no I can't sit with you. Eat your food and get out I have customers." He bit into the pastry tasting nothing. Melvin didn't get anything from eating. Coffee had a flavor but not much of one. He slammed both expressos and slowly downed the house blend.

"Hey how did you meet Touka?" A male waiter asked. His name tag said Koma.

Touka was busily putting on a bubbly expression and flirting with some of the customers. "You mean the real Touka and not the business persona she wears to work." Koma chuckled.

"Yea, that girl likes to put on a show to the customers. But to the rest of us she's a bit of a wild cat." Melvin tossed the rest of his pastry in his mouth and chewed it. He preferred raw organs as to human food. Alas his lich pallet was a work in progress.

"I like her personality. Its refreshing to get the familiar approach. But don't tell her I said that. I wouldn't want to encourage her to be ornery." Melvin said. He checked his watch. In thirty minutes he had to be in headquarters for the new mission.

Just then a purple haired chick entered the café. Her boobs, the face, and the way she looked at people, just screamed predator. If she wasn't a ghoul, then she probably had a hundred men paying everything for her. She even acted like the bookish type. Pulling out a book called the Black Goat's Egg.

"That's the most dangerous women I've ever seen. What's her name and does she come here often?" Melvin asked.

"Rize, and yes she come here every morning. I don't recommend talking her up. But you got that at a glance, good eye." Koma said.

"Did you see the way she scanned the room for victims?" I can't tell if she's a ghoul or a gold digger. I would honestly prefer if she was a ghoul. I'm not equipped to handle gold diggers." Melvin said.

"I saw her in five different outfits taking five different men out one day." Koma admitted.

"Could she be a Yakuza thot. Taking men, draining them of assets, and tossing them on the streets never to be seen again." Melvin checked his watch and saw he had ten minutes left. "Sorry, it was nice talking to you Roma. I have to leave for a meeting." He put 1000yen on the table. "Make sure Touka gets that, its for today and last night. See you around." Melvin said and left.

With the help of apparition, he was able to make it with a minute to spare. "Running against the clock aren't you rookie." Shinohara said. Melvin smiled politely.

"Well I made it and that's what counts right. The hero always arrives at the last minute to increase suspense." Melvin said.

"You see yourself as a hero, huh. I read through your assessment of yesterdays events. How you managed to get a week's worth of paper work done in a night and still function is beyond me." Shinohara said.

"I'm too selfish to be a hero." Melvin said.

"The Binge Eater has left the 11th ward and is believe to have moved on to the 20th. There are signs the once quiet ward has seen a multitude of disappearances. Mado, Amon, and Melvin, I want you to investigate the 20th ward. Find out where the binge eater is hiding and shake it down and see what falls out. Dismissed." The director said.

They were going to wait and clean up the 11th ward before they entered the 20th in earnest. Melvin had some free time before they would invade. So, he returned to his favorite coffee shop.

The bell rang, and all eyes turned to him. Many of the patrons gave him odd looks. Well, he was wearing his duster and carrying his briefcase. Roma nodded to him.

"Hello, slow day." Roma called with a chuckle. Melvin smiled and nodded.

"Yea, as it turns out I finished all my paper work for the week, so I have a ton of free time before my next assignment. I guess Touka is at school." The older man nodded.

He sat down across from Rize. She looked up from her book. "I will pick you up at seven tonight. Where do you want to go?" She blushed.

"I'm sorry but I already have a date tonight." Rize said. Melvin shrugged and got up.

"Well I tried. So, who is the unlucky guy about to get his wallet ripped out his ass?" Melvin asked.

"I don't know what you think I am, but I'm not a gold digger." Rize said

"Really, could have fooled me. That poor bastard, will he even have cent to his name when your done with him." Rize's facial expression shifted slightly. A small smile graced her lips.

"I wish, I would have waited, you would have made an interesting date." Melvin smiled.

"Lady, you wouldn't know what to do with me." Melvin said.

"Hey Roma, are there any good bars around here." The waiter sighed.

"Yea, there is a place a few blocks down." Roma said.

"Thanks man, I need to get drunk how else will I enjoy Super Mario Odyssey.

Melvin didn't go to the bar, instead he went to a nearby park and killed a bunch of pigeons. After raising them he sent them out to devour biting insects and collect a bit of xp from the local wildlife. It was important to keep his skills sharp.

"Hey Touka, there you are." Melvin said as he walked out of an alley. He wasn't drunk. His undead body was unaffected by alcohol.

She turned and stared at him. "Hey Melvin, what are you doing wondering around. Have you been assigned to the 20th ward?" She asked.

"No, not yet at least. I'm more bored than anything. I keep expecting someone to have the guts to attack me but thus far no ghouls. So, my boredom continued unabated. Want to go hang out?" He said.

"So, you only want to hang out with me since its your last option." Touka asked.

"Suit yourself, we don't have to hang out." Melvin said.

"No, I'm ok to hang out. I just don't want to be your last option." Touka said.

"Ms. Kirishima, lets go play something. How do you like monster hunter worlds?" She shrugged. "Good answer we are playing it."

"I only have one TV." Touka said.

"I have four and three PS4s because the CCG pays very well. Now, come on let's go have fun." Melvin said.

"I have school work and I'm sure my friend will come visit and force food upon me. She's always going on about, how I should eat better." Touka said.

"You can study at my place lets go." Touka sighed and followed him home.

His apartment wasn't a mess, with so many hours in the day, he used cleaning charms to avoid wasting his time. The place was spotless almost clinical. Books were aligned on his book shelf alphabetically, and his three TVs were each placed on the wall. Beanbag chairs covered the floor.

"So, this is where our tax dollars are going. You wouldn't happen to have any water to drink." He tossed her a bottle from the fridge and they sat down and started up the game. She could only stay for a few hours but, it was fun. The most fun he had in a while. Amon didn't play games and Mado was just too competitive.

"I have to go; my shift starts early in the morning." Touka said.

"I'll walk you home." He saved the game and walked her out.

In the alleyways

"Hey babe want to drop that loser and get with a real man." Melvin flicked the man on the forehead knocking him against the nearby building. He smelled a lot like booze, so Melvin gave the man a pass.

"You wouldn't believe how often that happens to me." Touka said. "How the heck did you do that with a flick?"

"Practice, I actually gave a few people concussions the first couple times I practiced the skill. It's an effective way to end a bar fight without beating someone to bloody pulp." Touka shook her head.

"Dove, you will pay for killing my family." A masked woman yelled and leapt at him with a rinkaku kagune. Touka's eyes widened as the kagune ripped through his chest. He leapt in front of Touka and took the blow. "Now, my family will be avenged." Melvin turned his head to the side.

"So, much pain and power." Melvin chuckled, he didn't want to show this side of himself, but the pain felt so intoxicating. His head reached up and grasped her kagune. He stood up tall and mad grin stretched across his face.

"Thank you for this, its been too long, since I felt anything." Black mana covered the kagune and it began to decay rapidly. She opened her mouth and shrieked. "What's wrong, I can't be the only one to enjoy this bountiful feast of pain. Don't you want to share in the experience?" Red blood fell to the ground as Melvin moved closer. His fists smashed into her body shattering bone.

Her kagune continued to rot and decay until it fell apart. The other tentacles were fine for now. She tried to escape, but Melvin was experienced. He backed her against the alley wall and she reacted like a caged animal. Her kagune ripped against his body. Every strike filled him with excruciating pain.

Black mana became visible, as his body continued to produce it at an incredible rate. "I've only been a part of one ghoul hunt. So, I'm curious who was it that I killed that brought you to commit suicide. Because, you had no chance." Melvin said.

"My sister and her family. I saw you and your partners kill them. You were the worst of them all. They fought for their lives and you toyed with them. You never raised your blade until it was time to execute them." She said.

"If you had entered the fray to take their child to safety, I would have allowed it. My partners were more concerned with killing your niece's parents to pay attention to her. If anyone is to blame for her death, it's you." Melvin pulled back his fist ready to reduce her head to pulp.

"Melvin don't," Touka said, he stopped.

"Why should I spare her Touka. She will only try the same thing with Mado or Amon and die. Killing her here would be a mercy." He looked up at her and saw her eyes were not human. Perhaps, he was high. Too much pain and power flowing through his body. He could be hallucinating.

"She is just grieving. There is no justice for ghouls but what they take." She said.

"Justice is a joke Touka. But, fine I won't ruin our night together with needless bloodshed." Melvin said.

He walked away from the fight with her leaning against him. "How are you still standing? She ripped a hole through your stomach." **Dark Heal** had long since repaired the hole.

"I'm not human Touka, something like this is nothing to me." Melvin said.

"You aren't a ghoul." She said.

"I'm something else entirely." Melvin said with a nod.

 **That's a Wrap**

 **Read Review Fav**

 **Check out the main storyline on royalroad Ultimatedaywriter**


	6. Chapter 6

He sat relaxed in a club. The beat was nice, and the rap was foreign. He loved Japan at times. These loud moments in night clubs relaxed his soul after a long day's work. Young people were dancing and taking drugs. A few wigged out only for the bouncer to toss them out.

Melvin took a sip of his drink. One of his zombies had ordered. Overtime and with enough stat points zombies could become intelligent. Phil, was a particularly smart zombie, in life he was an accountant. Now, Phil's job was to take ensure all mystical items, secret base, and zombie was written down.

There was talk of a strange mirror in America. A cursed object that could manipulate the mind and it fed off life. Melvin figured it was a necromantic artifact. Something once possessed by an ancient practitioner of his art. The mirror was apparently very good at killing its owners.

He wanted to inspect it, just to see if his hypothesis was correct. If not, well he could always sell it or give it to an enemy.

Melvin downed the last of his drink. It didn't affect him in the least. The blessings of undeath allowed him to enjoy all the pleasures in the world with little consequence.

"My Lord, I understand that you are a busy man, but I have to ask. Why obsess over the purple haired woman? Touka, is just a mortal woman. She will age and die, while you could remain the same for millennia." Phil said.

Melvin raised a brow.

"I didn't know my love life was so, popular. Who else has joined the gossip?" Melvin said, with a half-smile.

"Fewer than a hundred more than fifty. Most don't have the intelligence for gossip an issue that many undead are forced to contend with." Phil said.

"It's a side effect of the length of your death before undeath. It will take time for the others to regain intelligence." His phone began to ring.

"I like big butts and I can not lie." Melvin answered it before it continued.

"Amon, I will stake the place out tonight, you and Mado rest up." Melvin said.

"You're still a rookie it might be better to let Mado or me stake it out. Ghouls are prone to smell humans and remembering their scents. If we don't get this guy, then he might track you down when your off duty." Melvin had absolutely no fear of reprisals. It would take a lot more than a ghoul to do him harm. Amon didn't know that.

"Amon, I will have to get my hands dirty eventually. Take the rest, I have this." Melvin said, his phone began to beep Touka was calling. "Hang on Amon, my future wife is calling. Touka, how are you?" Melvin said.

"Melvin where are you, my shift is over and I'm still here waiting for you." Touka ground out.

"Well, I'm currently drinking at club in the 11th. Then I'm heading for an all-night stakeout. How's the new guy Ken Kaneki, right?"

"About that, there is this freak who kidnapped him. Tsukiyama Shu, he came in and swept Kaneki off his feet. I think, he took him down town." Touka said.

Her voice was hesitant, she was hiding something.

"Tsukiyama, as in the wealthy Tsukiyama family. Touka, I will find Kaneki and make sure he's alright. Just stay at Anteiku and I will bring him in a couple hours. I guess I'm going for a walk. See you soon Touka." Melvin closed the phone and did a fist thrust. "Yes, I get to see Touka tonight." Melvin said.

"Boss, what do you want me to do about the mirror project?" Melvin turned his head. He had completely forgotten about Phil in his excitement.

"Bid for it, in the auction. Don't let any of our guys look in it directly. Try wearing polarized sunglasses. I'm sure you can get them enchanted back in Britain to repel illusions. Have some arbiters make the purchases. That will throw magical Britain for a loop." Melvin said.

He stepped out of the club. The bouncer blinked, as Melvin walked by. He leapt up using some enchanted shoes to stick to buildings. Melvin placed an order for hundreds of pairs of these shoes to be made. His arbiters all had a pair. They made travel through cities much easier.

Melvin dashed up rooftops and soared through the air from building to building. At his insane speed, he was nothing more than a shadow in the night. He arrived downtown 20th ward. Traveling past the smells of rotting meat from the various canning factories, he arrived at large facility.

The guards at the door saw his white cloak and immediately drew their kagune. Melvin was on them grabbing their heads and smashing them together. The gore covered his hands before dying and rotting away.

 **Black Rage** was upon him. The wood of the door rotted at his touch. The iron in the door rusted and flaked away as he passed. Paint peeled, and shadows danced at his presence. Bulbs went out as he walked to the end.

"Dove," one ghoul yelled kagune appeared as he walked out onto the steps of the various watchers. Kaneki, was getting pummeled by a giant. He had better take care of that first. With time in practice, his skill at using Black Rage had evolved. He pulled a solid mass of entropy shaped in the fashion of a spear. It left his hand and appeared stabbing through the fat man chasing Kaneki.

The man's body began to rapidly age. "Momma help me." His skin became wrinkled, then it rotted away the blood aged to dust, and little remained other than skin wrapped bone.

Melvin stepped beyond the crowd and appeared near the giant man. He ripped his hand into the giant's chest cavity and pulled a black heart from the corpse. The heart was fresh and undamaged. It had absorbed the pain and horror of the man's death. Melvin felt his mouth water, as he put the heart away in his suitcase.

The ghouls watched on in confusion and horror. He turned to Kaneki. The boy looked horrified for some reason.

"Are you Kaneki Ken?" He asked the boy.

"Ye Yes, I'm Kaneki." Kaneki said.

"Good, let's get out of here. You still have a job to do at Anteiku." He held his blood-soaked hand out to the boy.

"No, this can not be allowed. Tonight, we have a dove on the menu. Ready to be served." A purple haired man said. Doors opened, and insane looking people ran in with meat cleavers.

"A dove, did you see what he did to that guy? He killed him like an ant. Do we really want to take him on?" The ghouls whispered.

"I'm actually not on the clock. If you present a way out, then I will leave you alone. But, if you try to pull something, I will kill every single one of you." Grabbed ahold of the corpse and used bone craft. Bones twisted and shifted **Dark Heal** and **Bone Craft** quickly turned this skeleton into something usable. From the exodus of a tormented life, the genesis of a new weapon began. The bones finished compacting into a war hammer. Veins of black mana glowed through the bones, as once blood vessels were repurposed. The skull at the end of the pommel lit with black flames completing the transformation.

"Mother, its dark it hurts so much, and it feels so good." The weapon shouted. Strips of flesh formed a comfortable grip as the weapon finished forming. Melvin swung the weapon tearing the heads of several Gourmet slaves. Fleshy strips form his new war hammer snaked across the ground and dug into the new corpses. The bodies were quickly drained to the bone. The flesh of the Warhammer gained a better color.

"We will allow you to leave. I'm sorry Kaneki. This was just a prank. I didn't know you had such dangerous friends." The purple haired man glanced at the dried-up corpses. Wind blew back then man's hair, as Melvin struck the space between Tsukuyama and Kaneki.

"Touka, wanted you to take over Anteiku, apparently you've been slacking. I don't want to have to come get you again." Melvin mumbled, he grabbed ahold of Kaneki and made his way to the exit.

"Master, what is my name?" The skull asked. "I understand more than I ever have before. You slew me and saved me from my ignorance and torture. If it isn't too much, grant me a name." Melvin gave his new weapon some thought. "Sanguis Stroke," Melvin said.

The weapon became deadlier before his eyes. Small red lines appeared mixed in with the black mana. His weapon would become deadlier with every kill.

He placed the weapon on his back and it disguised itself as a backpack. The spine like handle shrunk down until the weapon looked like an old bookbag.

Sometimes the flab would raise for the weapon to peak out. At least, he wouldn't have to worry about people sneaking up on him.

He returned Kaneki in record time. The boy new his way through the back alleys. The bell of Anteiku sounded and Touka was there waiting. The floors were spotless, and a cup of hot coffee was waiting for him. "Kaneki take over, Melvin and I are going out."

Melvin let Touka take his hand and lead him up to her room. He took the hot coffee and took a sip before offering some to Touka. She rolled her eyes and took a sip. "What's with that creepy backpack?" Touka asked. She made a look like she smelled something nasty.

"Sanguis Stroke, is its name. It's a weapon, I recently acquired." Melvin said.

"You named your Quinque?" She asked.

"No, its something else entirely. You could call it an artifact. I made it in a rather old school fashion. It can probably stand up to a ghoul's kagune. Though, if I really needed to draw him, then the kagune would probably be much stronger than him." Melvin said.

"You're weird, so your quinque is in your suitcase?" She reached for it and Melvin playfully slapped her hand away.

"No, I keep my paperwork and lunch actually. I don't use a quinque, their unreliable. I see the way they feed off ghouls. No, I would rather not use them." Ironically, he had no problem with his own weapon feeding off humans. Though technically, his weapon was a cursed artifact now.

"What are you going to do now?" Touka asked. She was fishing, and it was cute.

"Asaki Fueguchi, a doctor has had some interesting company. So, I'm going to stake it out. It should be fun. See you later Touka." He said.

She had a sad look on her face. Something was there just beneath the surface. He could feel it. Sometimes, she would smell him. Touka could find him in a crowd easily. She once tracked him down in the mall during lunch rush.

Ghouls have an incredible sense of smell. He cut off the train of thought. Melvin didn't care if Touka was a ghoul. When he was with her, he wasn't an investigator. He wasn't on the clock.

"Touka, have a good night, I will call you in the morning." She looked up at him with a look of concern. In her eyes, he could see many emotions. A part of him wanted to ask.

"Be careful Melvin. Call me and I will answer." He leaned in and she turned away. "Not tonight, you have to work remember." A small smile crossed his face.

"Get some sleep Touka, I will see you soon." He pulled her again his chest and hugged the young woman.

He made it to the clinic in record time. The doctor had visitors. He saw a man with white hair and knew him on sight. Jason, a S rank ghoul. Melvin waited patiently for whatever was going to happen. He thought about the girl with brown hair. Hinami Fueguchi, and the girl's mother Ryouko for months they have been staying at Anteiku under the manager's care.

A hand rammed its way through Asaki's chest. The man fell to the ground, just as the sun began to rise. Melvin let himself fall to the ground. He reached behind his back and pulled Sanguis Stroke the weapon quickly morphed into its Warhammer form.

"A dove," Melvin smashed the pommel of his weapon into the ghoul's face knocking him against a wall. Flesh from his weapon became spear like and stabbed into the ghoul's body. The ghoul was quickly relieved of his blood supply.

"Isn't that a crazy sight. A dove with a hungry Quinque." Jason unleashed his kagune bashing the ghoul's corpse away. Melvin made a horizontal sweep while, his Warhammer passively attacked with fleshy tendrils.

He chose not to use Black Rage because of the harmful effect it would have on the bleeding out Asaki.

Mado quickly joined the fight. He and Amon must have been watching.

"Rookie I didn't expect you to have such a powerful Quinque. Did you build it in secret? How Naughty, I love it." The old man cackled. Amon flanked Jason causing the man to leap out of rang.

"Fortunately, I'm done here." Melvin watched Jason leave. If not for Mado and Amon, he would have killed that man.

"I'm glad you two showed up, he wasn't someone I can handle yet." Mado killed Asaki, when the man activated his kagune and attacked. Which meant more than likely the whole of Anteiku were ghouls. Melvin decided to keep his observations to himself.

"You should come eat dinner with Kasuba, Nakajima, and I sometime. You need to get out more. There is more to life than keeping up with your paper work you know." Amon said lightly.

"I will another time. I have to get some sleep before our meeting today."

That's a Wrap

Hey guy's I hope you like the chapter. If you want more Melvin, then go to Royal road Ultimatedaywriter. The book is titled Melvin the Necromancer.


End file.
